


Krycek's Odyssey through Babylon 5

by thebasement_archivist



Category: Babylon 5, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-09-30
Updated: 1999-09-30
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:42:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Caused by a space-time-shifting, Krycek finds himself on an Odyssey through Babylon5. Krycek has more luck than Ullyses, who just became aquainted with a few female goddesses, because HE gets to know the best men of Babylon 5 and Lyta, before he returns to his not so truthful waiting Mulder.





	Krycek's Odyssey through Babylon 5

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Krycek's Odyssey through Babylon5 by Ratwoman

13.5.99  
Disclaimer: They aren't mine. Krycek, Mulder and Skinner belong to Chris Carter, Garibaldi, Zack Allan, Ta'lon, Dr. Franklin, Marcus Cole, Kosh, Lyta Alexander and Mr Morden were Joe Michael Straczynski's idea. CC and JMS both are very cruel gods, I suppose the boys and Lyta had never as much fun as here.  
Ratings: H for humor, NC-17 for slash, K/other, K/M/Sk. So if you are under 18, or if you are offended with imagining Krycek having sex with about everyone he meets, don't read this.  
Plot Summary: Caused by a space-time-shifting, Krycek finds himself on an Odyssey through Babylon5. Krycek has more luck than Ullyses, who just became aquainted with a few female goddesses, because HE gets to know the best men of Babylon 5 and Lyta, before he returns to his not so truthful waiting Mulder.  
Spoilers: Apocrypha; and season 3 of B5.  
Feedback: Yes, please!!!  
Maybe some of the characters, especially the Babylonians, don't act as usual. The Great Maker may forgive me; I had to get Alex SOMEHOW into their beds.

* * *

Krycek's Odyssey through Babylon5  
by Ratwoman  


Alex hammered desperately against the door, screaming.

He didn't want to believe that Cancerman would really leave him here to die. Leave him here alone in the dark with an UFO, in which the alien substance had dissapeared, which had used his body as a means of transport. But he couldn't deny that it really was what was to expect from Cancerman. If neccessary he would shoot him, but if he could let time do the work, why take the efforts?

Krycek stopped knocking at the door and screaming when he realized how useless it was, and sank to the floor in exhaustion. Still there was this awkward black oil on his skin, but there was not even water to drink, much less to wash.

Alex was ready to give in into desperation when something unespected happened. The air seemed to shiver and different flabby colours appeared, forming a worm-hole similar to the one in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. What the hell was that? A heavy wind blew through the silo, driving Krycek towards the colours. At first he almost panicked, but then he thought, this what-ever was probably his only chance to get out of the silo, so Alex gave in and jumped into the worm-hole like something.

Krycek appeared on a dim corridor right in front of a large, hm, life-form. It had green-brown, scaly skin with black spots and glowing red eyes. Alex tumbled back, screaming: "A monster!"

The monster turned around, obviously searching for something. Then he turned back to Krycek and asked: "Where?"

But Krycek had already turned around and run away.

The monster hit something metallic on the back of his hand: "Security officer Ta'Lon speaking." he said into the communicator. "In sector gray, level 4, a mad human suddenly appeared and tried to warn me about invisible monsters. I'm afraid he'll run amok if we don't stop him."

Alex reached an area where thousands of strange creatures were walking around. Some of them were lookalikes to the monster on the corridor, others were small with wreaths of bone on their heads, others looked almost human but were wearing clothes like in the age of absolutism combined with hairstyle like punks. Some were blue and scaly, others were just indescribeable. Alex looked around in astonishment. Where the hell was he?

He was so occupied with staring around that he too late recognized the men surrounding him. Except of the bald man in black, who looked like Bruce Willis, just better, they all were wearing similar clothes to the monster in the hallway. Some of them were even monsters, the rest of them were human.

"No need to panick, we don't intend to hurt you," the bald man, obviously their leader, said as Alex tumbled back in fear. "We just want to check your identity card."

While he wondered if his identity card would be current in this place, Krycek carefully fished it out of his pocket and passed it to the man. 

He stared at it frowning: "This is antique. From the end of the 20th century." Gazing annoyedly at Krycek he said: "...and where's your real identity card?"

Had he really said his card was antique? Alex broke out in sweat. "It is my real identity card." he said. "May I ask which year it is?"

"The year is 2260, the name of the place: Babylon5." the Bruce Willis lookalike said. "Are you trying to tell us you're from the 20 th century?"

Alex nodded his head.

"I told you he's mad." one of the spotty life-forms said. "A few minutes ago he was frightened by monsters only he could see."

"Actually I was frightened by YOU." Krycek corrected. Damn! He'd escaped from the silo just to get into an interstellar madhouse in the future!

The monster looked indignantly at him, while the bald man couldn't help but smile. "Since you consider the Narns as monsters I could almost believe your story about coming from the past. But of course that's nonsense!" To his subordinates he said: "Arrest him!"

Later Krycek was in the interogation room, alone with the bald man in black and another human man. The men were both goodlooking, the bald one - Mr Garibaldi - looked somehow sly and had a very male build - just like an improved version of Bruce Willis. The other one - Zack Allan- was younger, with lush brown hair, but his build and face were not less masculin than his boss.

"We have to check you for weapons, so take off your clothes." Mr Garibaldi ordered.

Alex thought he hadn't heard right. Even Zack Allan looked surprised. "Chief?" he asked.

"Zack, you know that there are weapons and bugs so small that we can't find them unless he takes off his clothes." 

The younger man nodded comprehendingly his head and gazed expectantly at Alex. With a feeling of unease Alex started to strip down, observed by the watchful eyes of the two men. 

"The black oil on your skin - what is it?" Garibaldi asked.

"I have no idea." Krycek lied, wondering how it could be that in 200 years there were so many extraterrestrials around but no one knew about the oilien. 

When he had stripped down to his underpants, Garibaldi gave Zack Allan Alex's clothes and ordered: "Let this search for weapons and things like that while I take him in the bathroom to clean him up."

Alex was glad for the opportunity to wash away the oil, but somehow Garibaldi's intense gaze was quite awkwark to him. When he tried to wash his back but couldn't reach everywhere, Garibaldi took a step forward and said: "Wait, I help you."

After he'd taken off his jacket to avoid to make it wet, he took a bar of soap into his hands, moistened it and started to soap in Alex's back. Alex tried to make the best out of the situation and to relax and enjoy it. Gazing into the mirrow, he noticed that the man behind him really had a nice body. Now that he'd taken off his jacket and was just wearing a thin undershirt, he could see the strong, tight muscles on his arms. And the feeling of his strong hands massaging his back was really nice. Alex closed his eyes and concentrated on the sensations of the fingers massaging his shoulders, moving down his spine, soaping in the small of his back, shoving down his underpants... What?

Alex's eyes shot open in surprise. "What are you doing?" he asked in an almost hysterical voice.

Garibaldi stepped back and took off his undershirt. Alex gazed back over his shoulder, his eyes widening as he viewed the strong muscles under the hair on Garibaldi's chest.

"We'll do nothing you don't like." Garibaldi promised. That meant, if Alex wanted him to stop, he would? But as Garibaldi stepped right behind him and started to knead his buttocks, Alex saw no reason to protest. With experienced hands Garibaldi shoved soap lather between Alex's asscheeks and eventually inserted a finger, causing Alex to gasp.

Krycek settled his hands on the right and left side of the mirrow above the water bassin and gazed at his reflection. It was the first time that he was having sex in front of a mirrow. Then he watched his own face go up in pleasure, as Garibaldi's fingers hit his prostate. His cock hardened and just as he couldn't bear it any longer, Garibaldi's fingers slid out and he opened his pants. 

Trembling of anticipation Alex watched Garibaldi stepping nearer in the mirror. As the security chief rubbed his erect cock against Alex's asscheeks and lay his strong arms around his waist, he thought that provided that this wasn't just a dream things had really turned to ist best since he had jumped into the worm-hole. He was not just out of the silo, he was also about to get fucked by a very impressive man. Then he couldn't think at all, because Garibaldi's cock drilled into his opening with one powerful thrust, filling him completely. Alex watched himself tossing back his head as he cried out in lust. Garibaldi started to thrust in and out in an even rhythm that made Alex's cock even harder than before. But what brought him over the edge was seeing in the mirror how the door opened and Zack Allan appeared in the frame, staring shocked at his boss and the prisoner, with wide eyes and his mouth slightly open.

Garibaldi came with a last thrust, disperging his load into him. Krycek leaned against the wall in exhaustion as Garibaldis cock slid out and he stepped back.

"Chief?" Zack Allan asked unbelievingly. Instead of an answer Alex heard Garibaldi cursing in Italian.

Alex turned around giggling, which yielded him an angry glance from Garibaldi and an irrritated gaze from Zack Allan. Alex pulled himself together and stopped chuckling, no matter how funny the situation was. Maybe he would have to stay for a very long time on this place, he didn't want to get himself into trouble so soon. And getting caught by the attache of the security chief while he was having sex with the security chief smelled like trouble. He had to do something. And since Zack Allan was a very goodlooking man, it was no hard decision how to solve the problem.

Alex walked towards the security officer, lay his hand on his neck and pulled him down for a wild kiss. Tugging him into the bathroom he kicked the door shut with his foot, hoping the door wouldn't open later to let in one of these -how had Garibaldi called them, Narns? - because Krycek really didn't know how to react then.

But he knew very well what to do with the perplexed Zack Allan. Kneeling down in front of him, he opened purposefully Zack's pants and took out his already semi-erect cock.

Zack Allan stared in shock at the young man kneeling in front of him, then he gazed seeking for help at an amused looking Garibaldi.

"What shall I do?" he asked.

Garibaldi shrugged his shoulders. "Why don't you just enjoy it?"

Zack leaned weakly against the wall and closed his eyes, wondering if the whole world had gone crazy.Then he gasped as Alex took his cock into his mouth, at the same time working on his balls with his fingers. God, the young man really seemed to know what he was doing! Slowly building up pressure by first licking along the vein on the underside of his cock, moving his lips along the shaft, sucking on the head of his member; Zack moaned helplessly, his knees felt like butter, his hands passed unawarely through Alex's hair, thrusting his cock deeper into Krycek's throat. Everything was hot and moist and tight around him, building up an unbearable pressure. Zack bucked hard into the young man's throat as his semen spurted out of his to maximum swollen cock.

The security officer went down to the floor in exhaustion and confusion, while Alex too, coughing for breath, sank to the ground.

An hour and a very interesting interogation later Garibaldi and Zack Allan brought Alex to medlab for a check-up. Although they had found out that he hadn't gone through the passport controll, which actually should be impossible, they still believed that he was either mad or lying when he told them he came from the past and had entered the station through a worm-hole.

After all, things like that only happened in Star Trek.

Now Garibaldi was describing the problem to the doctor, a handsome young black man, closing with: "Maybe you can find out what caused his delusions."

"I'll do what I can." the doctor answered with enthusiasm and turned to Krycek: "Good morning, my name is Doctor Stephen Franklin."

"Alex Krycek." he replied smiling.

The doctor gazed at him with interest. "If you please would follow me..."

Krycek's smile became thinner when the doctor closed and locked the door of the examination room behind them. 

"So, take off you're clothes." the doctor ordered with a friendly smile.

Alex sighed. Why did he have the feeling that he had been in that situation before?

Alex was not surprised that the doctor touched his skin more often than neccessary during the check-up. Actually it was not neccessary at all, because Dr. Franklin just scanned him several times with strange futuristic tools. Obviously he had more than a professional interest in him. 

Alex gazed thoughtfully at the doctor. He really was a gorgeous man with a good figure, and he especially liked his big brown eyes. Perhaps he should encourage him to go a bit further, after all he wanted to be friends with those people, for the case that he had to stay in this time for the rest of his life.

"Did you find anything?" Alex asked, looking up to the doctor with wide eyes.

"No, you're in best health." Dr Franklin answered with enthusiasm.

"Yet I think there is a problem." Alex said.

Alarmed, the young doctor looked at him.

"My heart is beating so fast and so hard." he continued. "Can you feel it?" he added, taking Dr. Franklin's hand and pressed in to his chest, all the time staring at him in that adoring way, for which also Mulder had fallen.

"Yes, that's really incredible." the doctor replied with an understanding glow in his eyes. "Well, since a physical harm is out of question, the reason for your racing heartbeat has to be something psychological. Let me think about it..." The doctor frowned. "Certainly you're excited and confused to find yourself in another time at another place."

"Yes." Alex breathed, looking up at the doctor with wide eyes.

"And you're frightened, because the security chief doesn't believe you."

"Yes," Alex sighed.

"Let's see... Perhaps I could find something to appease you." Dr Franklin sat down beside Alex on the examination couch. 

"Yes." Alex purred.

Dr Franklin raised his free hand, the one that was not resting on Alex's chest, and caressed the younger man's cheek. Alex closed his eyes and leaned into the touch like a snuggling cat. Like a cat in heat.

Dr Franklin wondered for a brief moment wether he was going to make a big mistake, wether it didn't rank with abuse of patients if he slept with the young man. On the other hand Krycek himself had started this, and he had not done anything to provoke him, had he? Besides, since Steven had been stabbed in the back recently, he knew that he shouldn't just let an occasion like that slip by, because tomorrow it could be too late. You could die each day, with no opportunity to make up what you have missed.

And it would be a pity if he missed that opportunity.

Stephen bend forward and kissed Alex's neck, starting below the ear moving down to his shoulder.

"Do you feel better?" he asked then.

"Yes." Krycek answered. "But I think I need more."

Glad to hear that, Stephen moved his hands along Krycek's shoulders and chest, enjoying the feeling of his smooth skin.

Alex decided that it was time also to do something and started to open the assymetric cut uniform, uncovering the doctor's nice - very nice - chest. He was slender, yet muscular, and his dark skin.... Krycek had always liked the sight of black skin, he found it quite erotic. Maybe the doctor wasn't as sexy as Will Smith, but he was a decidedly good alternative. Pulling him nearer he explored the doctor's firm back with his hands and moved his lips along his shoulders, while Dr Franklin just held him for a moment. Alex's hands moved questioning to the physicians belt, opened it slowly and with the doctor's help removed his pants.

The handsome black slipped his fingers underneath the waistband of Alex's underpants and paused for a moment, gazing questioningly at Alex, obviously waiting for his agreement. The assassin wasn't used to so much consideration. Most of his bed-partners used to take what they wanted without asking him about his needs. It didn't matter; he had learned to enjoy sex in any way he could get it, but it was interesting, touching, to see that someone cared.

Alex expressed his agreement by nodding encouragingly his head, whereupon Dr Franklin quickly shoved down Alex's underpants.

Alex gasped in arousal as Stephen's hands moved along his tighs, reaching underneath him to knead his buttocks. Alex lay back and spread his legs, willingly waiting to get fucked. Dr Franklin reached for a small bottle and carefully smeared in a big amount of the liquidity, before he entered him in a smooth movement, thrusting in and out in a slow, even rhythm, taking Alex's cock into his hand to jerk him off in the same rhythm.

Alex felt relaxed but exhausted when Dr Franklin finally came and his member slid out. Breathing heavily, he rested his head on Alex's shoulder. Alex passed his fingers through Stephen's short curls. 

"Do you feel better now?" the doctor asked.

"Much better, thank you." Krycek replied.

"Can I go now?" the young man asked when they left the examination room.

"I don't know if that is a good idea." Stephen replied.

"Why?" Krycek shouted out. "You said there isn't any sign of illness!"

"Yes," Stephen said patiently. "but there are still these dellusions about coming from another time. It's safer for us all when you stay here until everything is cleared." As the young man shook impatiently his head he added: "We just can't let e v e r y lunatic walk freely."

"Don't worry, I'll do no harm." Alex said, looking ingeniously at him. "I won't panick if I see a few strange aliens, and I won't run amok, trust me."

Well,... Krycek didn't look like a soziopath. Stephen couldn't imagine that he'd be any danger. Besides, no one who didn't want to seemed to stay in medlab, no matter what he ordered. Artus, too, had gone despite his orders.

"Ok" Stephen said, "but I want you to come back every two hours. And stay away from sector brown, it is too dangerous there, and avoid the alien sector, for you won't be able to breath in some of the passages. Did you understand everything?"

"Yes." Krycek said. "Thank you."

Obviously he yet got into sector brown. It was a strange, not very trust inspiring place. Dim light, long, dirty corridors, ragged creatures of any kind, any species - Perhaps he should look for a way back into safer regions of the space station.

Too late. Alex noticed the men following him when he was in an abandoned corridor with no other life-forms around. Trying to shake them off, he turned into a gloomy corridor. Too bad that this was a trap.

Two other men were waiting in the passage, jumping at him, smashing him against the wall. Before he had subdued his suprise, one of them had drawn a knife and held it to his face. Obviously the weapons of robbers hadn't changed during the centuries.

The other three men turned around the corner and joined their companions. All of them seemed to be human.

"Don't try anything, we just want your credit chips." one of them, a tall blonde, said.

Credit chips? His credit card certainly didn't count here.

"I have none." Krycek answered.

Darkly they stared at him. "Search him!"

Rude hands searched his pockets, took out all his belongings, which weren't much. Nothing useful in this time, except his 'antique' watch.

"May I kill him now?" to Alex's horror the man with the knife asked the tall blond, the leader.

He just shrugged his shoulders. "If you want to..."

With a mad grin the knife-owner turned back to Alex, but he managed to react before he could cut his throat, by rushing forward with his fist and slamming the knife out of the thug's hand. While the man still was looking with surprise at him, Alex smashed his knee against a certain place between the robber's legs, whereupon he went howling to the floor.

Then Alex tried to slip through a gap between the other men, but it was a battle that couldn't be won. They were four - five, with the man on the ground, - against one, two of them grabbed him, then knocked him down, then all of them kicked him repeatedly.

Should that be his end? Beaten to death by a few badly trained thugs?

Through a haze of pain Alex hardly recognized at first when they stopped beating him althrough he wasn't dead yet (- or was he?-). Yet he could still hear noises of struggle.

Soon also these faded. Alex limply raised his head and recognized a figure kneeling down beside him, the noble face of a dark angel gazing down at him from heavenly spheres...

Before he passed out.

Marcus decided not to take the young man to medlab. His wounds didn't look grave, nothing Marcus wasn't able to tend himself; and Stephen was always so under pressure, he didn't want to bother him with these trivialities. So Marcus carried the unconscious young man into his own quarters. If the situation wasn't so serious he would have laughed about the faces of the passers-by. Babylon 5 was a crazy place, but it didn't happen very often that a ranger carried a young man through the corridors. Nevertheless nobody tried to stop him, so he reached and entered his quarters undisturbed.

Marcus lay the young man down on his bed and went to the bathroom to fetch a bowl of water, towels and a first aid box. The young man was still unconscious as he returned. Marcus sat down beside him and examined his face. He was pretty at sleep, but that was not what Marcus was looking for. His nose was bloody, but it didn't look serious and the bleeding had already stopped. Marcus dipped a towel into the water and wiped away the blood on his face. 

The young man strirred and whimpered, but didn't awake yet. Well, Marcus had to look for other injuries, so he took off the young man's jacket and opened his shirt. There was a bruise on his shoulder and another one on his left side, but no blood. Well, possibly he had broken a few ribs, so Marcus moved his fingers up and down the young man's chest. No, nothing broken, all he could feel was smooth skin and well-defined muscles. Marcus repressed some dirty thoughts, (he was chaste, but not a saint), as the young man moaned and opened his eyes.

When Alex awoke he could feel someone stroking his chest. He opened his eyes and saw the same beautiful face he had seen before he'd passed out. What had happened? Alex tried to sit up, but dizzily he fell back.

The other man dabed his face with a wet towl.

"Hush... you've been knocked out for awhile." he said with a British accent.

"The men...where?" Alex asked.

"They won't bother you anymore." the man promised.

Krycek carefully looked around. He lay on the bed in a Spartan furnished room. The man in front of him certainly wasn't an angel, as he had thought before he'd slipped into unconsciousness, but he really looked extraordinary. His shining hair was long and dark, framing a noble face with large blue eyes and a short refined beard. His dark clothes and the British accent completed the impression of a noble knight of an ancient fairy tale. Had the worm-hole come back and taken him into the Middle Ages?

"Where am I?" Alex asked.

"In my quarters." the man said. "I wondered if I should take you to medlab, but your injuries aren't that serious."

Medlab....So he still was on Babylon 5. He was really glad that the stranger didn't take him to Medlab. Not that he didn't appreciate the lovely doctor, but since he got into trouble as soon as he had left Medlab, he would probably consider that as a mistake and keep him there.

"I need to know if your injuries are really not grave." the man said. "Where does it hurt?" 

'Everywhere' Alex thought sarcastically and set up onto his ellbows. As he moved his legs, a stabbing pain from his left knee run through his veins.

Alex grimaced and moaned. "It's my knee." he answered to the stranger's concerned gaze.

"Let's see... get off your pants." the man ordered.

With a dry smile Krycek obeyed. He revealed a deep purple bruise, covering the whole of his swollen knee. Alex clenched his teeth as the stranger probed his knee.

"Looks worse than it is." the stranger said. "At least nothing is broken." With a symphatetic smile he added: "But I guess it hurts like hell."

"Half as bad." Alex repulsed.

The handsome man took a tube of ointment out of the first-aid box and carefully massaged a blob of it into the skin of Krycek's knee. He did the same with the bruise on his side and on his shoulder. Alex leaned back and enjoyed the gentleness of the man's treatment, the contrast of his strong hands and their tender usement.

He looked contemplatingly at the stranger's noble, precious features. Desire flackered up in Krycek's heart. All the men he had met on Babylon 5 had been splendid specimen of the male part of the population, but this one was just like a dream. Krycek realized that he really wanted him, not just because it was better to be friends with these people.

So he raised a hand and gently touched the stranger's cheek. The man looked irritatedly at him.

"You saved my life." Alex said softly.

"I guess I did." the stranger answered nervously.

"I want to thank you." Krycek purred and pulled his saver down to kiss him.

Marcus knew he shouldn't let this happen. He had chosen to wait, to reserve himself for the right one, the one he loved. He had already found her, but she didn't return his feelings. That didn't mean he could sleep with the first young man who mistook gratitude with desire. No matter how long it would take, he would wait until Ivanova realized that she loved him, too, and if it would take eternities. No matter how out of balance he was from the long waiting, from the nights he spent alone, stroking himself and trying not to think of her because it would make him feel shallow using her image for self-indulgence. No matter how sexy this young man was, no matter how beautiful his eyes were, no matter how slender his body, no matter how velvet his skin, no matter how exciting his tongue was. 

Marcus bravely turned away his head, but the result was that the young man passionately started to kiss and lick his neck, setting him completely on fire.

"We shouldn't do that." Marcus murmured. 

"Why not?" the young man purred against his neck.

Marcus searched his mind for an answer, but somehow all the reasons had vanished from his head. He too didn't remember them when the young man pulled him down onto the bed and started to undress him. Almost against his will his own hands began to explore the young man's slender body.

While Krycek was tearing down the stranger's clothes, he could hardly believe his luck. That man was pure perfection, not just his face was beautiful, but also his body, so strong and yet so slender...

Krycek did not even sense that he was purring like a cat while he moved his lips and tongue along the strangers muscular chest, biting slightly into the hardening nibbles. Encouraged by the stranger's gasps of arousal, he moved further down, admiring his lover's flat abdomen, before he reached his groin and did him the same favour he had done to Zack Allan earlier that day. Seemed it had been a long time for the man, because he reacted so fast and eagerly to Krycek's efforts, that he had to strive hard to slow down in order to prolong the process and not to let it end frustratingly soon.

Despite his efforts it didn't take long until his lover came with a loud yell, bucking recklessly into Krycek's throat, his hands clenching to fists into the mattress.

Krycep sat up and looked down at the stranger. His cheeks were flushed and he had that mindlessly happy look on his face that even accented his beauty. Alex smiled and acting on impulse bent down to kiss him. Passing his fingers through the man's velvet hair he whispered: "You're so beautiful. I want you. I want more." Krycek nuzzled the stranger's shoulder.

"I..." his lover's voice was trembling with lust. "... dunno if we should... I'm a virgin."

So he had never before slept with another man. The possibility that he was a virgin in general didn't even appear on Krycek's mind.

"I'll be gentle." Alex promised. To underline his words he began to gently explore the other man's body, driving him mad with feather-light touches. His nameless lover writhed with lust. Krycek flipped him around and reached out for the first aid box and took out a bottle of oil. He had no idea what its use was, but it would do well as lubricate. Krycek used a lot of it to smear in, gently as he had promised, until his lover arched against his fingers and begged for more. Slowly, carefully not to hurt him, Krycek entered him. God, he was so tight like only virgins could be, so tight that he wanted to come here and now. Alex resisted the urge to plunder that perfect body and waited a moment to give his lover the chance to get used to his cock in his ass, before he started to move in a slow, steady rhythm. 

Just as the young man also started to move his hips, pleading for more, Krycek dared to speed up the rhythm and reached around his lover's slim waist to stroke his ccck. Finally Alex came with a loud yell, as did the stranger.

Tired and sated Krycek rolled to the side and fell asleep.

In Valen's name.

What had he done?

He had broken his vow, with a man he had met just hours ago. A man he didn't even know. Yes, it had been wonderful, like a dream, nevertheless Marcus felt bad now, guilty. As if he had betrayed Susan. Damn, he had betrayed her, even if they weren't a couple like he fervently wished. His heart and soul was hers, and so should be his body.

Marcus looked at the young man sleeping beside him. He couldn't feel anger against him, no it was his own fault. He should have repulsed his attemts to seduce him more vehemently, but he had given in to his lust, no matter that he knew that one-night-stands weren't what he wanted. In a way he had also betrayed this young man by using him to satisfy his yearning.

The man stirred and awoke yawningly. At first he gazed with a smile at Marcus, but as he saw his expression, his face turned concerned. 

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"No." Marcus said honestly. "Nothing is right."

"W...why?" the young man stammered. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No." Marcus answered. "I made a mistake. I shouldn't have slept with you, it was...wrong."

Marcus was too occupied with his self-loathing to hear the pain in the young man's voice as he said, resigningly closing his eyes: "You sound just like Mulder."

Marcus didn't ask who Mulder was. It didn't matter.

He had broken his vow. 

He didn't try to hold the young man back as he crawled out of the bed to take on his clothes. Yet as he was already at the door, Marcus remembered something: "I don't even know your name?"

The man looked at him for a long moment through the veil of his eyelashes. Then he shook his head and left.

"Damn!" Marcus cursed and buried his face in his hands. Occupied with his thoughts, he had not even noticed that he had hurt the boy's feelings. Why did he not even try to explain that the fault for his sadness didn't hit him?

Yes, Krycek had feelings, although some people doubted it. And his feelings were hurt. His pride was hurt, too. Although the stranger had said he didn't do anything wrong, he wasn't quite convinced. He did want his bed-partners to be content afterwards, sex was the only thing he was good at that didn't hurt other people. Except that man. And Mulder. Yes, he reminded him on Mulder.

After the rare times Mulder did more... interesting things to him than beating him up, Mulder was always so depressed, lamenting that this should not have happened, that it was a mistake, that he felt guilty... just like the stranger whose name Alex didn't know.

He reached the area again where all the strange aliens walked around. Alex viewed the scenery, feeling alone, feeling outcast. As if he was the alien, and not all the extraterrestrials. In a way it was true, they belonged here, he didn't.

Depressed, Alex sank to the ground, leaning with his back against a wall. He wanted to go home. But who knew if Washington still existed. If so, then not the Washington he knew.

Without interest, he watched a cupboard shaped thing move pass him and heard a voice say: "Your services won't be needed anymore for today, Ms Alexander." After a pause and a small movement, it added: "Don't go to Tunguska."

Krycek didn't feel addressed but looked up as it added: "Rats are an endangered species."

Could it be that in the future a plague like rats were almost wiped out? The large... something seemed to look down at him: "Don't go to Tunguska." it repeated before it turned around and floated away.

Alex shook his head in disbelief. A strange something trying to give him incomprehensible advices?

"Kosh is always that riddling" a female voice said.

Krycek looked up and saw long legs, a slim waist, a tight leather jacket over a curvy figure and a friendly smiling face framed by red hair. Alex hurried to stand up.

"So his name is Kosh?" he said, just to say something. The woman was really beautiful.

Her hair, tamed in a knot he wished to loosen, was the same colour as Scully's, but that was the only similarity. Her eyes were dark, deep seas, not those icy, blue eyes of Scully. She was tall, dressed in a skirt and a black leather jacket that perfectly accented her breathtaking figure.

She smirked, and suddenly he had the impresssion that she was reading his thoughts.

"And what's your name?" she asked.

"Alex Krycek." he said.

"Alex? How funny, my name is Alexander!" At his puzzled look she added: "Lyta Alexander."

However... perhaps he should be glad that he was alive and on Babylon 5 talking to such a woman. He could have died in the silo... His thoughts wandered back to the shut door... the oil floating out of his mouth and his eyes...

Lyta's face turned to a symphatisizing expression as she said: "Oh, you poor boy - even Kosh 2 can do that better!"

In even deeper confusion, Alex stammered: "W...what?"

"Floating out of one's eyes and mouth." she answered. He stared at her. "Sorry for reading your thoughts, but you were positively screaming."

"You're a telepath?" he asked curiously.

Sadly she nodded her head. "I guess, now you don't want to talk with me anymore."

"Why?" Alex asked. "Because you know anyway, what I'll say?"

Lyta was surprised.

Usually people were suspicious against telepaths, but the young man didn't even seem to know why. A very attractive young man, by the way, with huge green eyes, and his build,... lean, yet very male. A perfect mixture of a sweet-faced boy to awake her protector instincts and a man, sexy as hell, with shoulders to lean on.

Normally Lyta wasn't the type for one-night-stands, but every once in a while it was what she needed. And when he remarked during their chat, that he didn't have a place to stay, she knew what to do. The boy was so confused, he needed someone to comfort him.

Alex followed Lyta meekly to her quarters. She was really a nice woman, she even invited him for a dinner with candlelight. Well, the dinner consisted of pizza ordered by a pizza service, because she said she often had no time to cook and therefore her refrigerator was almost empty.

Nipping at his glass of red vine, Alex gazed contemplatingly over the brim of the glass. He would have to go on more slowly with her than with the men he had met before. On the one hand it was a pity because looking at her he wished to tear off her clothes here and now, on the other hand it was a blessing to let it just happen, because he was a bit exhausted. Four men on one day - it was his personell record!

And now to finish the day, a beautiful woman. If he really had to stay on B5 forever, he could earn a lot of money as the station's rentboy.

Lyta tried to shield herself from his thoughts, but she couldn't avoid reading that they were about sex. One advantage of telepathy - she always knew if she'd be repulsed before she made advances to somebody. 

How could she get him as fast as possible into her bed without looking like a nymphomaniac? She'd have to linger a bit over small talk, perhaps on the couch, where they could already cuddle?

"You haven't been here for long, have you?" she asked to start a bit small talk.

"Hardly a day." he answered.

"You're one of the people who came here to find a job and start a new life?" she guessed, although she sensed that it was much more complicated with him.

"No." he replied. "'though to start a new life isn't all wrong." he sighed sadly. "It was the only way to get out of..." he let the sentence trail off and his expression turned inwardly. Lyta's mind caught the picture of a steal door before she shut down her shield. But then Alex leaned against her shoulder, murmuring: "You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Her shields broke down at the contact.

A whirl of colours, which he jumped through, landing on a strange, crazy place - Babylon 5, her home.

Oops, and he already had slept with almost any man she knew!

"It was a hard day." she heard herself say before she could keep her mouth shut.

"Yes," he answered astonishedly. "How do you know?" He stared at her with wide green eyes. Then he remembered: "I forgot - you're a telepath."

He was so handsome... Lyta decided to end the small-talk and kissed him gently.

With this intensive contact a deep scan was not to be avoided. What she scanned almost made her sad. His thoughts were full of sex and violence. He had done many bad things, and seen even worse. It was not that she was shocked by his character, she had scanned worse. She wouldn't even call him bad. A scroundel, yes, forced by the circumstances to do things he didn't really want to do. Always running from people he had pissed off somehow. And the worst punishment for his acts of desperation was the irreconcilable hatred from the only man he ever loved. And Alex even thought he deserved no better.

Poor boy!

She felt that Alex had raised a hand and was loosening the knot which held her hair. When it fell down on her shoulders, she broke the kiss and, looking into his eyes, started to unbotton her jacket.

His eyes widened as she slipped out of her jacket, but he didn't touch her before he took of his own jacket and shirt. Then they kissed again, this time moving their hands over each other's bare back, exploring, learning.

It was both a blessing and a curse for a telepath to feel the other one's feelings during lovemaking. Each emotion, each touch, each sensation was intensified by the double contact of body and soul. It was mind blowing, but it was so intense that it sometimes hurt. 

Lyta traced the line of a scar on his back, wincing as she sensed the blade of a knife meant to kill him.

Then Lyta pushed him down into the cushions and moved her hands along his ribcage. He was looking up at her, his eyes clouded with lust.

Lyta reached his flat abdomen, admiring the firm muscles there, and moved down to his belt, opening his pants and shoving them a bit down. Krycek's semi-erect cock half jumped out, half she pulled it out, then stroke up and down its length, again and again, until it was hard as stone.

Ignoring his moan of frustration, she released his aching cock and spent a moment to look at him, until he sat up and pushed her with her back against the backrest, cupping her breasts, moving his thumps over her already erect nipples. Then he bent down to kiss her breasts, licking and biting her nubs slightly.

After changing position, he sitting on the couch and she on him, she guided his erect member into herself, inch for inch taking him in. When they started to rock, Lyta somehow couldn't stop sending pictures that suddenly appeared on her mind. Pictures from her journey to Vorlon, from her time with the Vorlons, from the way she had been changed.

Krycek looked at Lyta's face. She really had incredibly dark eyes. W...wait, that wasn't normal! Her eyes were really black now, not just her iris, also what should be white was deepest black! Alex stared at her in fascinated horror, when anything except her eyes vanished from his view. Then there were these... he didn't know what they were. They looked like colourful South Pacific fishes... No,like incredibly beautiful octopus, floating through Space like Space Ships. Then the scene changed and what he saw scared him like hell. If it wasn't hell he saw.

Lyta was there, in a kind of cylindrical water container connected with lots of cables. And there were other containers, each of them keeping another one, some of them still embryoes. But what were they, aliens or the results of clone experiments? They looked deformed, some had tentacles at their sides, some seemed to have scales like reptils.

Although, or perhaps because he was scared to hell, their movements speeded up and he convulsed and came with a seemingly neverending ejaculation, before he passed out.

Poor boy! Lyta certainly had scared him like nothing he knew. If she had known before that the changes performed by the Vorlons also influenced her sexual life, she wouldn't have seduced him. Next time she would warn her lover.

Alex was lying unconsciously on the couch, so Lyta decided to put a blanket over him and go to bed.

Krycek woke up later, wondering if what he had seen had just been a nightmare. But it had been so real.

Longing to get away from here, he hastily took on his clothes and crept out of Lyta's quarters without awakening her. What a strange world was this with women sending scaring pictures during sex?

Alex went back to the area with all the strange aliens, entered a club and sat down at the bar.

"Vodka." he ordered. He had no money, but if the owner of the bar would let him be arrested because of that, it was ok. One of the prison cells would at least be a roof over his head. Of course, there always was a roof over his head, but he had nowhere to turn to, even worse than in his own century. Then, whenever he had no place to sleep, he at least had a reason to knock at Mulder's door and beg him to let him in. Mulder would beat him a bit, then take him into his bedroom, there they would fuck like bunnies, Mulder would feel guilty afterwards and throw him out like a dog, but at least he always had a bit of control over the situation. But here? He never knew what would happen next.

"You look as if problems are bothering you." a voice said.

"Are you a telepath?" Krycek asked suspiciously without looking up. 

"I don't have to be a telepath to see that you are in trouble." the man answered.

Sipping on his drink, Alex gazed at him. The man sitting next to him was very handsome, dark hair, dark eyes, a friendly, yet mysterious smile.

"Problems?" Alex brooded. "I'm in the wrong time at the wrong places, without money or a home, and everybody wants to have sex with me." Staring into his glass he added: "Not that this was any new to me."

"Every problem has a solution." the man answered. "So what do you want?"

Taking a deep sip of the vodka, Krycek lamented: "I want to go home to Mulder."

After a moment the man said: "That can be arranged."

Alex laughed bitterly: "You don't know what you're talking about! I was born in the 20th century, That's my home!"

The man seemed to listen to something. Actually Krycek could hear some odd, clicking sounds.

"My associates are able to curve time and space to send you back home." he eventually said.

Alex looked up, interestedly.

"Of course, you owe us something in return." the man added.

"I don't have no money." Alex reminded him.

"We don't need any money." the man added. "All we request is a little favour."

Could it be that he would come home soon? That there was someone who could help him?

"Who are you?" Alex asked with fascination.

"Never ask that question!" the man shouted. At Krycek's confused look he smiled apologizingly and explained: "Sorry, don't take it personell. Just call me Mr Morden."

"Alex Krycek." Alex replied automatically.

Jesus, and he had thought the members of the Consortium were strange people! 

"What kind of favour were you talking about?" 

"Since you soon won't be here anymore it has to be something we can solve now. And... my associates want to know everything about human sex.." Mr Morden replied.

Indeed, this was a strange place! Krycek drunk out his glass.

"Do you want me to have sex with your associates, or with you while they watch?" He really should change his profession! He seemed to be much more successful as a rentboy than as an assassin!

"Just with me, you won't even see them." Mr Morden replied. "Are we in business?"

"Sure," Krycek replied, "if you pay my drink, too."

Krycek was a bit suspicious if Mr Morden was lying, if he really would bring him back home later. On the other hand, he looked trustworthy, and there was only one way to find out.

So he put all his efforts in pleasing Mr Morden. As soon as they had entered his quarters, Alex started to kiss him enthusiastically, rubbing his body against Mr Morden's. Never breaking contact, Mr Morden led him to the bed, undressing him on the way as Krycek did to him.

Mr Morden was suprisingly muscular underneath his clothes. Although you could also when dressed see that he had a good figure, he somehow had looked inobtrusive, handsome but inobtrusive.Well, his exposed body was all but inobtrusive.

They stumbled onto the sheets in a tight embrace, kissing each other passionately, driving one another wild by exploring each other's bodies with their hands. Finally Mr Morden flipped Alex around to have better access to his ass, lightly touching the firm buttock before he reached for the drawer to take out some lube.

Krycek gasped in lust when Mr Morden's fingers, slick with gel, intruded him. Then something Mr Morden said puzzled him.

"I know very well what I'm doing." he murmured. "You don't need to give me instructions."

"I didn't say anything." Krycek answered with amazement.

"I wasn't talking to YOU." Morden said shortly.

Alex looked around, but there wasn't anyone else in the room, was there? 'Though, some clicking sounds irritated him, similar to those he had heard in the bar. When Morden's cock entered him in a fluid movement, he couldn't think about other people in the room and strange noises anymore.

Morden rode him in a regular rhythm, thrusting deeper each time. As the movements got faster Krycek's hand wandered to his own cock and stroke frantically, while Morden's cock hit his prostate with each thrust. 

Morden came first with a loud yell. The feeling of his hot sperm disperging into him brought Krycek over the edge, and he too came, his semen spurting out onto the sheets.

Finally Morden rolled pantingly to the side. After a few seconds he asked: "Where did you say you want to go? Back home to Mulder?"

Krycek rolled onto the side and looked hopefully at Morden. "Yes. You will take me there?"

Morden nodded his head, whereafter a colourswirl appeared similar to the one that had brought Krycek here. 

The colours twisted around him, and for a brief moment Krycek thought to see two strange creatures standing next to the bed, like giant spiders or praying mantisses. Then there were only colours, twisting, swirling colours, until they faded away and he found himself lying on a bed.

At first Alex feared that he still was on Babylon 5, next to Morden, but then he recognized the man lying next to him: Special Agent Fox Mulder.

Mulder stared at him, his eyes wide with amazement." I thought you were dead." he said. 

The silo... Mulder had probably thought that Cancerman had shot him instead of shut him in. Krycek smiled and wanted to explain Mulder that he was still alive, when suddenly someone grabbed him from behind and an arm closed around his neck.

"How did you get here, boy?" AD Skinner snarled.

Shit! Alex hadn't known that Skinner was with Mulder. Mulder would believe him any story, but Skinner? Especially the truth was something he would never believe.

Skinner's grip tightened around his neck as he demanded: "Answer me!"

"You wouldn't believe me." Krycek croaked and tried in vain to free himself.

"I saw it, he just appeared out of nowhere." Mulder threw in. "As if he had been released by an UFO."

"Cut that nonsense, Mulder." Skinner snapped.

"But I'm pretty sure he has been abducted by an Ufo." Mulder stubbornly insisted. "Probably he himself can't even remember very much of it, so he won't be able to answer your question."

Krycek gasped for breath and wished that Skinner would listen to Mulder, but Skinner just said: "I said, cut that nonsense."

Mulder sighed. "If you need prove, he'll certainly have some implants somewhere under his skin." Krycek shivered as Mulder moved his fingers over Alex's bare chest. "If we search properly, we should be able to find them." To Krycek's relief Skinner loosened his grip. "All right, Mulder, but if we don't find anything within an hour," at Mulder's begging puppy-dog-look he gave in: "Within two hours, you forget your UFO story."

Skinner let Alex's throat loose and started to help Mulder looking for implants. Alex laid back and tried to relax as two pairs of hands thouroughly examined his body. At least, he couldn't complain that he didn't get laid often enough.

*** FINIS ***


End file.
